


Rough

by Alonelytacoshell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 6x20, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom Castiel, Established Relationship, Friends With Benefits, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sastiel - Freeform, Surprise Ending, Teasing, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 13:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11209347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alonelytacoshell/pseuds/Alonelytacoshell
Summary: After the discovery of Castiel's betrayal, he comes to visit Sam.





	Rough

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Okay, so I might have gone a bit overboard with this one. I've never written something as, should I say, "hardcore" as this. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy!

Sam Winchester was conflicted. Him, Dean, and Bobby were currently  in some demon hell hole, trying to summon Castiel. The angel had been acting weird lately, and the Winchesters suspected him of doing something almost unthinkable.

 

Working with a demon. The King of Hell to be exact. 

 

Like Dean, Sam desperately hoped that they were wrong, that there would be some reason that they hadn’t seen before that could explain what was going. Especially since Sam had been developing a close relationship with the angel. Which was just his way of putting that they were fucking. And Sam really didn’t need to be catching feelings for Castiel if he was going to turn around and betray them. 

 

Dean’s voice interrupted his thoughts, his head turned down to his knees, “Castiel, uh, we need you for a little pow-wow down here, so come on down.”

 

Soon after the words left Dean’s lips, the distinct fluttering of wings that was Castiel filled the room. 

 

“Hello.”

 

Bobby turned around, a small smile on his lips. “Johnny on the spot,” he commented, looking the angel up and down. 

 

Castiel looked them strangely, his head tilting to the side. “You’re still here?”

 

“Yeah, we had to bury the bodies,” Sam interjected, watching the angel from where he was leaning against the wall. 

 

“Yeah, we found a little whiskey,” Dean said, grinning a little bit as he wiggled his glass, ”Thanks for coming.”

 

“How can I help?” Castiel asked, stepping forward, his trench coat swishing behind him. 

 

Sam stepped closer as well, watching as the angel walked into their trap. He felt a pang of guilt, and he swallowed thickly. 

 

“Look, we, um, we have a new plan. We finally figured out a way to track down Crowley.”

 

Castiel looked confused, but there was a hint of fear and suspicion in his eyes. It was hard to catch, and the look was gone before Sam could even fully register it.

 

“What is it?” he asked, his lips set in a thin line. 

 

“It’s  _ you _ ” Bobby says, lighter appearing in his hand, and he drops a match on the holy oil that surrounded Castiel. 

 

His eyes widen in shock, and he looks around at their faces. Sam meets his eyes uncomfortably, guilt wracking his chest. 

 

“What are you doing?!” Castiel asks angrily, his stormy blue eyes questioning Sam. 

 

Sam looks away. 

 

Instead, Dean pipes up, his voice incredibly somber. “We gotta talk.”

 

“About what?” Castiel asks, his voice sounding deeper and more angry than Sam had ever heard it, “ _ Let me go _ .”

 

“What about Superman?” Dean demanded, and Sam could hear the masked pain in his voice, “And kryptonite.”

 

“How’d you know what I said?” Bobby asked sharply, the question sounding more like a statement. 

 

Sam quickly spoke up, eyes casting over the angel. “How long have you been watching us?” he asked accusingly, crossing his arms over his chest. 

 

“You know who spies on people, Cas? Spies,” Dean practically shouted, his arms jumping from his sides. 

 

Castiel’s eyebrows knit together, glaring at Sam from the corner of his eye. 

 

“Look, just wait. I don’t even know what you mean.”

 

“What about this demon crap hole? How is it so, uh, next to godliness clean in here?” Sam questioned, the tension in the air tightening around him. 

 

“How exactly did Crowley trick you with the wrong bones?” Bobby’s voice cut in through the tension, but added to it. 

 

Castiel let out a frustrated sigh, “It is hard to understand, it is hard to explain,” he said defensively, “Just let me  _ go _ , let me  _ out _ , and we can -- I can--”

 

Dean cut him off,  “Look at me, man. Gotta level with me and tell me what’s going on. Look me in the eye and tell me you’re not working with Crowley.”

 

Dean met his eyes, and eventually Castiel looked away. Dean looked away as well, anger a prominent emotion on his face. 

 

“Son of a bitch.”

 

\----------------------------------

Castiel rushed forward, to where Sam was standing.

 

“Sam, I am the one who raised you from perdition.”

 

A rush of shock coursed through Sam’s body, and anger soon replaced the feeling of guilt in his chest. 

 

“What?”

 

Castiel nodded, his eyes wide. Sam looked away from him, frowning and nodding his head with anger that shook through his veins, and pumped through his heart. 

 

“Well, no offense but, you did a pretty piss-poor job of it,” Sam spat, his voice full of venom. 

 

Cas’s face hardened, veiling the hurt that had flashed across his face. 

 

Suddenly, realization struck Sam. 

 

“Wait, did bring me back soulless on purpose?” Sam asked, feeling almost ready to explode. 

 

Dean glanced at him, looking surprised at his accusation. 

 

“How could you think that?” Castiel asked, his voice rumbling. 

 

“Well, I’m thinking a lot of things right now, Cas!” Sam exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. 

 

Castiel looked away, jaw tight and mouth set into a rigid line. 

 

\------------------------------------

After they left, Sam was still vibrating with anger and bitter betrayal. He couldn’t believe Castiel, couldn’t believe that he had been lying to them this entire time. It hurt, and the betrayal felt like it was directed specifically to him. 

 

Sam was sleeping on the couch in one of Bobby’s old rooms, angel proofing decorating the windows and walls. The house was fairly quiet, the sound of Sam’s thoughts the only audible thing. His mind was reliving the talk with Castiel, his heart aching from the betrayal. How could the angel do this to them? How could Castiel do this to  _ him?  _ Just the thought of it made him so incredibly  _ angry. _

 

The rustling of wings cut through Sam’s thoughts. He whipped his head around, the angel he had been thinking of appearing before him. 

 

“How did you--” Sam began, but Castiel cut him off. 

 

_ “ _ The angel proofing Bobby put on the house… he got a few things wrong.”

 

Sam’s jaw tightened, and he stood up. 

 

“Why are you here?” he asked sharply, and Castiel looked to his side, expression careful. 

 

“I want you to understan--”

 

Sam interrupted him, voice turning dangerous. “Understand what, Cas? That you’ve been playing us this whole time? That you just ‘forgot’ my soul in Hell?”

 

Castiel looked like he wanted to say something, but Sam continued. 

 

“Look, Cas, we can’t let you do this,” he paused, swallowing harshly, “ _ I  _ can’t let you do this. You have to trust me.”

 

A challenge glinted in the angel’s blue eyes, the edges of his lips barely curled up into a smirk. 

 

“Or what?”

 

Sam flinched, his eyebrows knitting together. 

 

“Well, then I’ll have to do whatever it takes to stop you.”

 

The words barely let his mouth before Sam felt his back slam against the wall, pain flashing up his spine. The air in his lungs escaped through his lips, and Castiel’s hands were gripping his shirt. Their faces were so close that Sam’s lips were almost brushing the angel’s.

 

“You’re just a man, Sam. I’m an  _ angel,” _ Castiel growled, his voice rumbling next to Sam’s ear. 

 

“Fried bigger fish,” Sam grit out, and he could see the mix of anger and desire glinting in Castiel’s eyes. 

 

To Castiel’s surprise, Sam barked out a low laugh.

 

“You want me, Cas,” Sam purred, smirking easily at the intense glare of Castiel, and he leaned closer, “ _ Just go ahead and do it _ .”

 

And that was all it took for Castiel to roughly press his lips to Sam’s. Hands ripped through his hair, tipping his head back. The angel ravished his mouth, teeth clashing, tongues fighting for dominance. Castiel pushed his knee forcefully between Sam’s legs, making Sam groan into his mouth. Eventually, Castiel won the fight for dominance, and his tongue explored Sam’s mouth, staking his claim. 

 

Castiel pulled away, both of them panting heavily. They locked eyes for only a second, and then Castiel’s lips were going down Sam’s neck. Castiel trailed hot open-mouth kisses slowly down his neck. Sam closed his eyes, cheeks flushed and lips red. He felt almost dizzy with pleasure, and Castiel’s lips just felt so  _ good  _ on his skin. 

 

“ _ Fuck,  _ Cas,” Sam breathed, hips bucking into the air when the angel nipped teasingly at his pulse point. 

 

Castiel tugged Sam’s head up, pulling away from his neck. Castiel’s dark eyebrows were slanted, his eyes narrowed, and his mouth was formed into a contemptuous smirk. He was the picture of dominance, and it sent a thrill down Sam’s spine. 

 

“I’ll get to that in a second,” he answered, claiming Sam’s lips again. 

 

Castiel bit down on Sam’s bottom lip, tongue slipping between his teeth. As the angel kissed him roughly, his hands traveled all over Sam’s body, pulling at his clothes. Castiel’s hands were still in his hair, tugging sharply, making Sam growl into the kiss. The angel knew Sam more than liked having his hair pulled. 

 

Suddenly, Castiel pulled away, a dangerous gleam in his eyes. 

 

“On your knees,” he ordered, and Sam’s eyes widened. 

 

If he wasn’t hard before, well,  _ fuck,  _ because he definitely was now. When Sam didn’t comply immediately, the angel pulled his hair, pushing him by the shoulders to his knees. 

 

“I want you to beg for it,” Castiel added, looking down at Sam expectantly. 

 

Sam’s dick twitched in his pants. Okay, so  _ maybe _ he liked this side of Castiel. Slowly, he straightened, looking Castiel in the eye. He leaned close, his lips brushing the angel’s ear. Castiel let him, watching him closely. In a flash, Sam grabbed the collar of Castiel’s trenchcoat, and flipped their positions. Castiel’s eyes were wide, and Sam smirked at him. 

 

“Oh, I’ll beg for it, Castiel. But  _ I’ll _ be in control,” he murmured sweetly, dropping to his knees. 

 

Sam didn’t break eye contact, only licking his lips. He quickly unbuttoned the angel’s pants, roughly pulling them to his feet, along with his boxers. Castiel watched him intensely, but he wasn’t fooling Sam. He could see the desire for him dancing in the shadows of Castiel’s blue eyes. 

 

“ _ Castiel _ ,” he groaned loudly, “ _ Please _ let me suck your cock.”

 

Sam could tell Castiel was struggling to stay composed. Castiel only nodded, and Sam grinned. 

 

Without a second thought, Sam swallowed Castiel down, and was rewarded with a loud groan from above him. Hands were immediately in his hair, pulling and twisting. Sam moaned around Castiel’s cock, sending vibrations down to the base. His nose nestled into the curls at base of Castiel’s dick, but he never broke eye contact. The angel was fairly quiet, which only drove Sam to bob up and down on his cock faster. He had long lost his gag reflex in college, something he was sure Castiel liked to take advantage of. 

 

Sam released part of Castiel’s length from his mouth, licking around the tip teasingly. He tasted the precum that had formed on the head, sucking lightly. He lifted his hand from where he had been palming himself through his jeans, and wrapped it around Castiel’s cock. The angel’s hips bucked, and Sam took that as a chance to use his other hand to cup the angel’s balls. A strangled moan escaped Castiel’s lips, and hot come shot down Sam’s throat. Sam groaned around Castiel, a wet spot forming on the front of his jeans. Sam pulled away, an obscene pop sounding in the air.  

 

Sam stood up, eyes locked with Castiel as he swallowed. The angel swore under his breath, and Sam was against the wall again. Everything moved so quickly, and suddenly Sam was naked, his body pressed to Castiel. The angel’s skin was warm against his, and Sam felt lips traveling down his neck, biting harshly at his skin. He was sure he would find several marks left on him in the morning. Castiel kissed down his body, sucking marks and leaving bruises in his wake. Marking him. Claiming him. 

 

“That’s right,” Castiel growled, lifting one of Sam’s legs up and wrapping it around his hip. 

 

Sam felt fingers nudging at his hole, and he sucked in a breath. Castiel watched him as he slide a finger inside of Sam. Sam groaned, his head hitting the wall in pleasure. 

 

“I’m going to open you up nice and slow,” Castiel purred, nipping his ear, “A little gift for your stunt a few moments ago.”

 

Sam closed his eyes, whimpering when the angel added another finger. Castiel massaged his walls, and Sam felt himself open up. All of a sudden, Castiel pushed his fingers up, hitting Sam’s prostate. He cried out, hips bucking into the air. Castiel slipped in another finger, rubbing roughly on Sam’s prostate. Sam could feel pleasure buidling up between his hips, and he panted heavily. 

 

“Come, and I’ll keep this up for an hour,” the angel threatened, and Sam swore loudly, holding back his orgasm as his prostate was assaulted. 

 

“Cas, please,” Sam begged, the words slipping from his mouth without his control. 

 

Castiel looked him over, and pulled his fingers from Sam’s hole. A relieved sigh escaped Sam’s lips, and the angel chuckled darkly. 

 

“I’ll just have to fuck you harder then,” Castiel told him, his deep voice laced with desire. 

 

Sam tilted his head, ever defiant. 

 

“I’d like to see you  _ try _ ,” he challenged, and Castiel’s eyes flashed with promise. 

 

Without prompt, Sam wrapped his legs around Castiel’s hips, and the angel thrust into him roughly. They both groaned, and then Castiel was moving. Sam felt a burn, but he welcomed it, even enjoyed it. Castiel snapped his hips up, propping his arms against the wall for support. The angel leaned in, so that he could murmur dirty things in Sam’s ear. 

 

“Do you like it rough, Sam?” he growled, fucking into Sam harder. 

 

Sam could barely answer, pleasure engulfing his senses and making him feel heady. Sam was already close, almost teetering on the edge. He’d never admit it, but letting Castiel dominate him turned him on. 

 

Castiel seemed to hear his thoughts, a knowing smirk playing on his lips as he thrust into Sam quicker. He pulled Sam’s hair, forcing his throat to be exposed. With a growl, he kept pushing into Sam, lips claiming his neck. Sam’s eyes rolled back in his head, his back digging into the wall painfully. It was a  _ delicious _ pain, and he wanted to see the marks on his back later, to remind him of this Castiel. 

 

Heat continued to build in his groin, and then Castiel pulled at his hair, and he was coming, and it felt so  _ good.  _ He came all over his chest, Castiel following soon after. Small moans escaped the angel’s lips, and Sam relished them. Both of them were panting heavily, and Sam leaned in to kiss Castiel. 

 

And before their lips even met, Sam’s eyes flew open. His body jumped, his head knocking against the armrest of the couch. He let out a groan in pain, looking down at the large wet spot that had gathered in his boxers. He swore under his breath, running his hands through his hair in frustration. 

 

It was only then that he realized Castiel was sitting across from him, a look of subtle smugness resting on his features. He gazed at Sam, hair sticking up, and lips curled at the edges. 

  
“What were you…” he paused briefly, meeting Sam’s eyes, “Dreaming about?”


End file.
